


Maybe We Weren’t Written in the Stars

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Fives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: They both die by the end.





	Maybe We Weren’t Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. Originally written in two parts for some Tumblr prompts.

There’s a single, blinding moment where Anakin is helpless. Scared. But it’s a fleeting one. Because he’s terrible at Force Healing, but he has to try.  
  
“Move,” he says, barely resisting the urge to Force push everyone away. “Please.”  
  
He kneels. Rex lets Anakin lift Fives into his arms, but doesn’t let go of the ARC. Anakin just focuses inwards.  
  
“Cyare,” Fives gasps. Anakin grips him gently focusing inwards, trying to pour his life into Fives.  
  
“Don’t leave me,” he says. “I can’t…”  
  
“I… I just… wanted to do… my duty,” Fives gasps. Desperately, Anakin tries to focus. But he can’t.  
  
“Stay with me,” he begs. “Please. Fives.”  
  
“The dreams… the nightmares…”  
  
“Fives.”  
  
“Vod, please.”  
  
Fives is fading and Anakin can feel it. Around him the Guard stare on. Rex, too, looks on the verge of tears. He tries for even a second longer.  
  
“They’re over,” Fives says. “Finally… I’m… free. I’m… so… tired.”  
  
Fives goes limp, Presence suddenly, horribly gone. Anakin goes numb as Rex calls Fives’ name several more times.  
  
It’s over. He’s lost his partner forever.

 

 

(But changes have ripples. Very big ripples beyond expectations. Because Anakin is just a bit more panicked but just a bit smarter. It’s almost not enough.)

  


Barely. They barely won. Because some Anakins are stronger than others for many, many reasons. Because Sidious is dead and Anakin knows that he’s following. Because this Anakin pushed himself too far.

“We did it,” he gasps to no one. Everyone else is already gone. Padme is safe, at least. And do is Ahsoka. But Obi-Wan is dead. Fives is dead. Kelna is dead. His mother is dead.

Is it sad that he’s only close to so few people as that?

He doesn’t know.

Pain wracks his body. The slice through his stomach has cauterized, but not in a good way. And Sidious’ unending lightning.

But he’d done it.

 

He thinks about all of his losses. Padme’s death had been visions given to him by Sidious. Was he involved in the death of his mother?

 

Anakin can’t know anymore.

 

He was perhaps involved in Kelna’s death. Maybe Pa- _Sidious_ had planted the artifact. Now, with these revelations, it seemed possible. And Sidious had had some sort of hand in Umbara by calling him away.

 

Ahsoka leaving. That was on him. Fives’ death. (If only he has _listened_.)

 

He’d cradled one of the loves of his life in his arms as he _died_ . At least now he can join him. Finally, they’ll both be _free_.

 

But oh…

 

Padme. His Angel. He’s so _sorry_.

 

_“Oh cyare…”_

 

What? Anakin forces his vision to focus.

 

“Fives,” he gasps. “How—”

 

The man just kneels down, shushing him.

 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin says. “I… I didn’t…”

 

 _“Save your strength, cyare_ ,” Fives says softly. _“We’ll Be together soon._ ”

 

Anakin nods. He’s barely holding onto life already.

 

“It doesn’t…” he gasps. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

 

Fives leans down, like he wants to hold him. But that must be impossible.

 

 _“Rest, cyare,”_ he says. _“It’s over. We’re free.”_

 

And Anakin fades into the Force.

 

Back into his partner’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or my Anakin x Fives side blog @ani5s


End file.
